The present invention is directed to an improved parts separator for use with a centrifugal separator and more particularly to a parts separator having a plurality of air and/or wet chip material openings.
It is known to have systems for separating, fluids from other materials such as the separation of metal chips generated in the course of a machining operation from lubricating oils. An example of such a system is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,487, the entire disclosure, drawings and claims of which are incorporated herein by reference. The 487"" patent illustrates a system for separating undesired, heavy metal parts from wet chips prior to the entry of the wet chips into a centrifugal separator where lubricating oil is separated from the chips. While the type of materials separation system disclosed in the 487"" patent is satisfactory in many applications, it has been found, however, that with some applications, the parts separator is not entirely satisfactory.
Applications exist where wet chips are to be gathered from multiple points of origin with the wet chips being conveyed to a single parts separator prior to entry of the wet chips into a centrifugal separator. In some instances, it may be desirable or necessary to have the wet chips from one source pass to the parts separator by a mechanical conveyor or the like where heavy, unwanted metal pieces, e.g., machine screw, tool, etc. can be separated out from the wet chips to be centrifuged. In other instances, however, wet chips from a source of origin may be pneumatically delivered to the parts separator in a fluid stream such as disclosed in Nemedi application U.S. Ser. No. 09/504,764 filed Feb. 15, 2000, the entire disclosure, drawings and claims of this are incorporated herein by reference. In this pneumatic wet chip delivery system, it is contemplated that heavy unwanted pieces could, if desired, be removed from the wet chips to be centrifuged at the location of the source of origin of wet chips, e.g., a machine tool site where the wet chips are generated. More specifically, in the pneumatic wet chip delivery system, unwanted heavy pieces arc removed by passing the wet chips through a parts separator prior to the wet chips entering the pneumatic fluid wet chip flow. In other instances, however, it is desired to convey the wet chips and heavy parts pneumatically to a parts separator which is attached directly or indirectly to a centrifugal separator. This is particularly desired in cases where wet chips are conveyed pneumatically or pneumatic and/or mechanically from a plurality of sources to a parts separator. Accordingly, it is desired to have a parts separator with multiple openings to allow for multiple sources of pneumatic fluid and/or wet chips to enter the parts separator.
Further, in conventional wet chip separation systems presently available, a parts separator often includes a rotary air lock assembly which is located at the location of the wet chip inlet chute. The air lock assembly serves to preclude pneumatic fluid from entering the parts separator at the location of the wet chip entry chute. Accordingly, upon actuation of the centrifuge separator, to which the parts separator normally is attached, a vacuum is created in the parts separator and pneumatic fluid, i.e., air, is pulled into the parts separator primarily through the heavy material drop out chute. While this source of air is sufficient in many applications, in instances where wet chips are pneumatically conveyed to the parts separator, other air or fluid sources, aside from the air entering the centrifugal separator through the parts separator drop out chute, are required.
Accordingly, what is desired is to have a parts separator adapted for receipt of wet chip materials through multiple inlet conduits. Additionally, it is desired to have a parts separator having a plurality of openings adapted to supply wet chips and/or pneumatic fluid to and through the parts separator.
The system and apparatus of the present invention serve to achieve the advantages desired for a wet chip parts separator.
Briefly, the invention disclosed and claimed herein relates to a parts separator which is adapted to include a plurality of inlet chutes for material and/or air whereby heavy parts can be separated from the wet chips to be centrifuged at the location of a drop out chute while wet chips pass to a centrifugal separator where separation occurs resulting in dry chips and fluid. Additionally, having multiple entry chutes in the parts separator provides for multiple pneumatic fluid entry points in the parts separator which particularly, in the instance where wet chips are pneumatically delivered to a centrifugal separator, is desirable. Accordingly, the present invention provides a parts separator which includes a heavy material drop out chute and multiple entry chutes for the entry of wet chips, pneumatic fluid or a mixture of wet chips and pneumatic fluid.